


Augenblick

by DMM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, Drama, Gen, Magic, Medieval, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMM/pseuds/DMM
Summary: literally translated to “in the blink of an eye”, describes a ‘decisive moment’ in time that is both fleeting yet momentously eventful, even epoch-makingly significant.(german)





	

There are two children sitting in a playroom in a castle, one is brown haired, and gangly, she is trying to make a stiff wooden knight sit on a tiny toy horse

The second is kneeling in front of a wooden castle, much like the one they are in now. she is pretending to be the queen, she is hazel-eyed and dirty blonde. Both children look to be about the age of four.

The brunette gives up on the horse and instead moves the knight over to the castle and pokes the other girl “I am the knight here to protect you!”

She turns and addresses the toy “Thank you kind knight!”

“ _ Mairi _ I'm the knight!” the brunette sits up, mocking a pout.

Mairi looks confused “But you can't be a knight, you're a girl, girls are princesses, see?” she reaches over to a basket of dolls, pulls one out, and shows it to the brunette “See?” she points to the doll, which is fair skinned, has long brown hair and a pink dress. The brunette fiddles with the knight a bit.

“But princesses need knights, or else thieves and ruffians happen.” she struggles around the words, frowning. She then seems to have an idea “so I'll just be a boy!”

Mairi’s mood shifts more towards irritation now “Aemilia you're a girl! So you  _ have _ to be a princess, and if you were a boy you would be a prince not a knight.” she punctuates her point by poking the toy knight squarely in the forehead and raising her eyebrows at her friend “and anyways I’d be a better knight than you because you’re too  _ fragile _ ” her eyebrows rise higher and she takes the knight from Aemilia, replacing it with the doll.

Aemilia looks at the doll in her hand and nods “yeah. Okay.” Mairi seems pleased by her answer and returns to the dollhouse, she seems to be rearranging the kitchen. Aemilia frowns for a minute, staring at the doll, before picking up the toy horse again and tries to sit the princess onto it, with little success.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there was no summary (I should work on that) but i hope you enjoyed!  
> if not you don't have to come back :)
> 
> Regardless I'm going to post as often as I can, but there is no set schedule. That being said if we are all lucky I should be finished with the next chapter by the end of this month? 
> 
> I always enjoy comments or criticism, so please feel free!


End file.
